


Video Games

by childoftheimpossiblerevolution



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, NaruSasu - Freeform, Original Character(s), Random Song Challenge, SasuNaru - Freeform, Song Lyrics, lana del rey - Freeform, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoftheimpossiblerevolution/pseuds/childoftheimpossiblerevolution
Summary: “Aww, dada has to go to bed soon, sunshine. Would a lullaby calm you enough to sleep?”Sasuke picked the giggly, hyperactive baby up away from his cradle. His hyperactivity and already visible bursts of energy that accompanied him both day and night reminded Sasuke of another person he knew very well.“I’ll think of something for you tonight.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Video Games

Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes as he continued blowing small puffs of fireballs above the tastefully decorated crib where his rather entertained infant Shotaro lay, his tiny pink hands groping for the fire that was carefully coordinated so it could not burn him.

“Haha, does my little sunshine wanna see a trick? Does he?”

“Yaya!”

Sasuke giggled in amusement at his child’s evident enthusiasm, before meticulously aiming the small puff from his mouth towards the ceiling, and created a star-shaped ball of fire. Shotaro’s mellow laugh filled the nursery, creating a core of joy inside of Sasuke’s heart.

“Dada has to go to sleep now, alright little buddy? Are you gonna be alright, hon?”

As soon as Sasuke’s hand, which was previously wrapped around the rim of the crib, slipped away, little Shotaro stood up in his purple jumper and threw his comically small pink hands onto his father’s.

Sasuke turned back to face his child.

“Aww, dada has to go to bed soon, sunshine. Would a lullaby calm you enough to sleep?”

Sasuke picked the giggly, hyperactive baby up away from his cradle. His hyperactivity and already visible bursts of energy that accompanied him both day and night reminded Sasuke of another person he knew very well.

“I’ll think of something for you tonight.”

Sasuke searched through his mind for something that stuck with him, a song that was calm enough so his son could sleep peacefully. A song that reminded him of his family and everything he went through to be where he was today.

_ “Swinging in the backyard. _

_ Pull up in your fast car whistling my name,” _

Sasuke’s calm and melodic voice already calmed Shotaro. Sasuke hugged him closer, feeling another tinier heartbeat match his own.

_ “Open up a beer, _

_ And you say get over here and play a video game. _

_ I'm in his favorite sundress, _

_ Watching me get undressed take that body downtown,” _

Sasuke paused briefly, thinking about whether or not his son should hear anything too suggestive, but remembered he was probably too young to even know what he was singing.

_ “I say you the bestest, _

_ Lean in for a big kiss put his favorite perfume on. _

_ Go play your video game. _

_ It's you, it's you, it's all for you _

_ Everything I do _

_ I tell you all the time _

_ Heaven is a place on earth with you.” _

Images of Naruto, of his bright, sky blue eyes penetrating his very soul, the smell of fresh cologne, and of his own heart hammering in his chest everytime Naruto made his mark in his soul flashed through his mind like a slideshow.

_ “Tell me all the things you want to do. _

_ I heard that you like the bad boys honey, is that true? _

_ It's better than I ever even knew, _

_ They say that the world was built for two, _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you. _

_ Baby now you do.” _

The crippling feeling of despair, of pure hatred, consumed him to where he knew no light, but when Naruto would force him to know light, he felt better. Everything was fine, he wasn’t broken, he had hope. That was what Naruto made him believe, made it a reality.

_ “Singing in the old bars, _

_ Swinging with the old stars, _

_ Living for the fame. _

_ Kissing in the blue dark, _

_ Playing pool and wild darts. _

_ Video games.” _

Itachi’s name was cleared. The clan, the family that had been ripped from him could rest forever. Sakura had become Hokage through a hard-earned campaign for social justice and system reform, which he happily assisted her with. Everything, he thought, was finally beautiful again, and he was holding living proof.

_ “He holds me in his big arms, _

_ Drunk and I am seeing stars, _

_ This is all I think of, _

_ Watching all our friends fall. _

_ In and out of Old Paul's, _

_ This is my idea of fun, _

_ Playing video games. _

_ It's you, it's you, it's all for you, _

_ Everything I do.” _

Shotaro’s breathing had calmed, and he seemed to be drifting off into a half-sleep.

_ “I tell you all the time, _

_ Heaven is a place on earth with you. _

_ Tell me all the things you want to do, _

_ I heard that you like the bad boys honey, is that true? _

_ It's better than I ever even knew, _

_ They say that the world was built for two. _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you, _

_ Baby now you do (now you do).” _

Naruto, Shotaro. The people who meant most to him were living under the same roof, people he woke up to every single day. He felt at peace, like he could spend the rest of his life living the same exact way he did now.

_ “They say that the world was built for two _

_ Only worth living if somebody is loving you _

_ Baby now you do (now you do).” _

He was about to open his mouth again to finish the final verse, before he heard a soft whisper coming from the entrance to the nursery.

_ “And now you do.” _

Sasuke turned, still holding his now-asleep baby close to his chest to see his husband, leaning against the doorway with a gentle smile gracing his features.

“Listening, weren’t you?” he teased, but still felt his heart hammering in his chest just from seeing Naruto. It felt stupid, like he was a teenage girl in love, but he could not stop it.

“Haha, I came in to say goodnight to Shotaro and get you to go to sleep. That was absolutely beautiful, honey.”

Naruto held out his hand to caress Sasuke’s pale cheek, and Sasuke smiled.

“I don’t want you to wake him. I just got him to go the fuck to sleep.”

“Uhh…”

“Come on, he’s sleeping, I can cuss.”

Naruto moved closer, eventually moving in close enough to where he where he held both Sasuke and Shotaro close to his chest.

“Everything I do is for you. Both of you.”

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto’s, feeling safe being so close to both him and their child.

“This world really was built for three, huh?”

“Yeah, it was,” A pause. “Sas, you wanna go to bed? It’s almost 11.”

“Oh, yep.”

Sasuke moved away, placing Shotaro back in the center of the crib. He turned, noticing Naruto had now moved towards the doorway and was waiting.

“Goodnight, little sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into a song prompt-based story, who knows at this point (lol).


End file.
